Episode 5194 (19th June 2019)
Synopsis Plot Maxine gets upset over Mitchell and Levi's allegations. Jack informs Marlena that Breda rejected his proposal and broke up with him. Nancy prepares for her meeting with Laurie. Maxine calls Levi "jumped up" and explodes at him and Mitchell. She tells them that she's going private and Damon comforts them. He throws Mitchell and Levi out. The teens play a drinking game. Brooke, Ollie and Imran tease Juliet over her crush on Darren so Brooke brings up Imran's abuse towards Misbah. He storms off and Juliet goes to apologise. Juliet gets upset over Donna-Marie's imprisonment and tells Imran about having nightmares about Mac screaming from his grave. They are startled by something falling from the roof but end up laughing. They decide to try scare Ollie and Brooke. Goldie and Sylver tell Jack about Vinnie. Goldie also tells Jack that Breda's father was abusive towards her. Charlie tells Jack that Breda's gone to the pig farm. Breda finds the teens and threatens them. Marlena makes clear how she feels to Laurie. Nancy tells Laurie that he has a friend in and outside of school. Breda is furious to realise Brooke is drunk. She gets rid of the teens and takes a drink from the bottle before digging up Louis's grave. Lisa flirts with Levi. Nancy talks about John Paul, but has a flashback to John Paul telling Nancy that he was raped by Finn. Whilst Laurie talks to Nancy, she has a flashback to Jake trying to force himself on her and Finn attacking her. She makes her excuses and rushes off. Breda moves Louis's body into the back of her car as Jack arrives at the farm. Jack tells Breda that he understands why she turned him down. He notices a ring in the dirt and Breda tells Jack that it's a sign that they should be together. She tells him that it was her late father's ring and proposes to him. He accepts and is delighted. Nancy tells Sienna that she couldn't get Laurie to confess and can't help anymore. Sami tells Sienna that she can't take the law into her own hands. Brooke arrives home and Tom realises that she is drunk and has seen Ollie. Damon tells Maxine that he's found a way to afford private health care. Jack and Breda arrive at The Dog in the Pond with the news that they're engaged. Darren congratulates them. When Jack notices the engraving of "LL" in the ring, Breda lies that it stands for "Lots of Love". Breda stops Lisa from looking at the ring. Cast Regular cast *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Tom Cunningham - Ellis Hollins *Charlie Dean - Charlie Behan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Breda McQueen - Moya Brady *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor Guest cast *Dr Levi Rochester - Cerith Flinn Music Notes *This episode features flashbacks to Jake Dean attempting to rape Nancy Osborne in the episode transmitted on 14th February 2008, Finn O'Connor attempting to rape Nancy in the episode transmitted on 28th August 2014 and John Paul McQueen telling Nancy about Finn raping him in the episode transmitted on 29th August 2014. *Adam Rickitt is incorrectly credited as "Adam Rickett". Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019